I'm Pregnant
by Madison02
Summary: Summary: Freddy and Foxy have been going out for a while but then Foxy starts getting stomach pains, weight and throwing up in the morning...what's wrong with him? Frexy and BonnieXChica (But mostly Frexy)


It was Saturday morning, Freddy's Fazsbaer's Pizza was shut for the weekend and everyone was sleeping. Way in the back of the 'Employs only' room there's a door that no one would touch except the animatronics and for a good reason too. It was a secret part of the pizzeria that was very well hidden from the public only the animatronics and the owner know about it, but it was never used. It was like a basement and for a few years it was left undiscovered but one night after playing there 'game' and winning Freddy came across it looking for a head for the 'Endo' and now was used more then recently, the room was surprisingly huge for a basement. Now when a guard hadn't been hired yet at night they would hang out and sometimes something...Else.

Freddy P.O.V  
I woke up to Foxy being sick again and I'm starting to get worried, call me over protective but he's beaning sick a lot and now he's complaining about stomach pains he keeps telling me not to worry, but how can I not, but the weird thing is that he's been begging for me to get him strange foods he's never had a problem with pizza, cake and soda ever before.

We have been using the basement ment as a serpent home and for the past several weeks he's been getting worse every day maybe... it has to do with what we did last mouth, it my be a allergic reaction that means I might have to ware condoms for the rest of my life but, I have loved him ever since he was powered up and I'm not going to let him go just because he's allergic.

Foxy P.O.V  
I literary don't know what is wrong with me. I've been acting different, I get sick every morning, asking for different foods, getting strong stomach pains and gaining weight so I looked up the stuff I been going though and funnily enough...I may or not be pregnant. That right ol' Foxy got knocked up and even worse it was by that over-grown teddy bear Freddy Fazsbear but he's my over-grown teddy bear and I'm quite glad it's his but how did make sure I'm pregnant, I know too night I will go out and get what the human's call it? Pregnancy test's!, that's it and now I guess we wait... WHAT THE FUCK I'M GOING TO TELL FREDDY!?

That night 12AM(Time skip, cause I'm lazy )  
Foxy P.O.V  
It was 12 and I could walk around for the next six hours, I planed for the first three hours: get out for the restaurant, steal a test and sneak back in without no one knowing.

The next two hours: Cratering the courage to tell Freddy.

Finale hour: Getting Freddy to calm down and if time: Take test.

Easy enough right so I make sure no one is looking be for I bolt to the enter doors and the front windows that are always open in case we need to go somewhere in the night but didn't happen often. I was just about to jump out of it when a figure appeared I front of me and I had to stop, it was Chica she had her arms (Wings) crossed and a look on her face that made me shiver "Where are you going?" She asked rising her brow and looking me dead in my eye I know I can't lie to Chica it's a special power she has too smell a liar a mile away "Alright, I'll tell you but not a word to anyone and I'll do anything you want OK?" She look at me again "Continue..." Chica pulls up a chair and listens I explant very quickly because I didn't have very much time, once I'd finished she stood up pated me on the shoulder and said 'You owe me big' and walked away. I jump out before someone else could stop me to be honest I thought Chica was going to scream joyfully or something.

She's a sweet lass I guess that's why Bonnie fell for her they had confected to either a little after me and Freddy got together they where a sweet couple almost as good as us, I would have gone out her myself if I wasn't gay. Anyway time to stop thinking and do what I came here to do in the first place.

1AM  
Freddy P.O.V  
WHERE THE HELL IS FOXY?! I've searched the entire place and he's not here I've asked Bonnie and Chica and even cognised asking...HIM, if they had seen him and they both said no and there's only one option left: he must have gone out side. But if any of us have to go out they must let everyone know and he left without saying a word, what if someone caches him, what if he gets stuck some where, what if, what if ,OH when he get's home he is soo going to get it...that if he dose come home.

3AM  
Foxy P.O.V  
Why is the store so far away? That is what I want to know but right now I need to get in, if I know Freddy (And I do) then he is having a panic attack right now worrying about me I peek in the window to see if he's there, he's not so I crawl in making sure not to make a noise I tip-toe to my cove I go in but look behind me to see if I was flowed I sigh to only see darkness I close the curtain.

I get the small box out of my pocket and look at it with wonder to think a little me and Freddy "And where were you tonight?" a deep voice that I know anywhere say's behind me and I drop the test out of shock I go to pick up but Freddy get's there first and grabs it but doesn't look instead glares at me and shouts "WHERE WERE YOU?! DO YOU REALIS HOW WORRED I WAS?!" He's screams at me while getting in my face and I scared stiff about telling him and him giving me a death glare then something hit's me, it was searing pain in my stomach and it hurt so much that I clashed to the ground clutching my middle "FOXY!" Freddy get's on his knee's and picks me up and puts me on my bed as I pass out from the pain the last thing I see is Freddy looking with a worried look on his face while he held me in his arms.

4AM  
Freddy P.O.V  
It has been an hour since Foxy had pasted out and I had found out what was really wrong with Foxy...He may be pregnant. I feel so stupid how could have I not seen it we may be robots but we do know stuff, I'm such a fool that's probably why he left and didn't say a thing he was getting a test which means he wasn't sure but the thing is that I'm hopping that he is because I remember telling myself that if I had kid's I would call them Miriam for a girl and for a boy Trystan they both had meanings that I love about them. Then I realised that while I was daydreaming that Foxy began to wake up.

Foxy P.O.V  
I was asleep that was all I know it was pitch black and deadly silent but suddenly a bright light flashes in my eyes and I flinched I moved my hand to block it but something grabbed it and as instincts I started to struggle but then I herd Freddy yelling "Foxy relax it's me. It's me, calm down." Once I herd Freddy's calming voice I stopped and turned to face him and smile "Why didn't you tell me?" He says in a serious voice that I had heard many times before and then it cliked in my head, he found out "Alright, you caght me and I'm soooo sorry!" I got on my kess and begged "Pleaes don't laeve me!" I was so sceared that he diden't want it that I started to panic and the pain come back "Foxy calm down youll scaer it." Freddy grabs me and says "Don't worry, I do want it so stop panicing." The moment that he said that he wanted it I was so relived so I hugged back I look at the clock and it just turned 5AM and back at Freddy "We have time should I..." I trall off becase I'm nervis, he smilles softy and nodds I let go a pick up the box and walk slowly to the bathroom no turning back now.

Freddy P.O.V  
I sit down on the chair and wait I'm so nervis and swetting so I take off my hat and play aroud it then hear a sweet voice behind me "Freddy..." I look out the coner of my eye and see Foxy blushing and smileing like an idiot holding the test... And it's posative " I'm Pregnant..."


End file.
